1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus jetting a liquid, a liquid cartridge installed in the liquid discharge apparatus, and a liquid discharge system including the liquid discharge apparatus and the liquid cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of liquid discharge apparatuses, there is known an ink jet printer having, for example, an ink jet head, and a cartridge installation portion connected with the ink jet head via a tube. An ink cartridge is detachably installed in the cartridge installation portion. Via the tube, the ink jet head is supplied with ink in the ink cartridge installed in the cartridge installation portion. The ink supplied to the ink jet head is jetted from a plurality of nozzles to a sheet of recording paper.
The cartridge installation portion has an ink connection portion and an atmosphere connection portion connected with the ink cartridge. With the atmosphere connection portion connected with the ink cartridge, an ink chamber of the ink cartridge comes to communicate with the atmosphere. In this state, with the ink connection portion connected with the ink cartridge, it is possible for the ink in the ink chamber to flow out from the ink connection portion.
The atmosphere connection portion has an opening in communication with the ink cartridge, an opening (atmosphere communication port) in communication with the atmosphere, and a space linking those two openings. The atmosphere communication port is provided with a semipermeable membrane. This semipermeable membrane allows a gaseous matter (air) to pass through but does not allow the ink to pass through.
With respect to such an ink jet printer, when the printer is inclined with the ink cartridge being installed, then the ink is liable to flow out from the ink cartridge into the space of the atmosphere connection portion. In this case, because the atmosphere communication port of the atmosphere connection portion is provided with the semipermeable membrane not allowing the ink to pass through, the ink is prevented from leaking out from the atmosphere communication port.